Una noche de vigilancia
by RainMaccloud
Summary: En el bosque se encuentran dos grupos de vigilancia uno formado por Cloud y Tifa y el otro por Vincent y Yuffie. Cada grupo se encarga de una zona en la que se ha visto a una sombra acechar a los viajeros. Aviso no recomendado a menores de 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.- A medias.**

Cloud entró en el bar, parecía cansado, no era de extrañar tras pasar todo el día de un lado a otro con la moto, con mucha tranquilidad dejó la espada sobre una de las mesas, se sentó y se descalzó, luego se volvió hacia Tifa, sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron con ternura, un instante después una sonrisita pícara apareció en sus labios, caminó hacia ella mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, Tifa sonrojada apartó la vista inmediatamente pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para no echar pequeñas miraditas a hurtadillas hacia el musculado pecho del rubio que acababa de quedar al descubierto.

Cloud acercó las manos hacia la bragueta de su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, el corazón de Tifa iba a mil por hora mientras se preguntaba que se proponía Cloud y algo más importante todavía si llevaría calzoncillos. La segunda de sus preguntas quedó contestada cuando el bajó la cremallera. – No definitivamente no lleva ropa interior – pensó la luchadora asombrada.

El espadachín quedó inmóvil ante ella, con el pecho al descubierto y los pantalones tan abiertos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

- Te he echado de menos – la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

- Espera, espera ¿Qué haces? – comenzó ella a protestar tratando de apartarlo, no porque le molestara su saludo sino porque sinceramente este no era normal para nada. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo empujó con fuerza pero no pudo ni moverlo.

Cloud no pareció notar sus intentos de apartarle y se dedicó a mordisquearle el cuello. La chica siguió resistiéndose, aunque con mucha menos contundencia, puso las manos sobre el pecho de Cloud, para tratar de apartarlo de nuevo pero en el ultimo instante se lo pensó mejor, ya tendría tiempo para descubrir lo que le ocurría después, pensó acalora mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el calido pecho masculino.

- Tifa… Tifa… - la llamó y su voz denotaba urgencia – Tifa… despierta… solo es una pesadilla, despierta – la joven notó como la zarandeaban y abrió los ojos.

Estaba recostada apoyada contra el tronco de un roble, Cloud sentado de cuclillas ante ella la miraba fijamente, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente en el momento en que despertó, estaba de vigilancia y se había quedado dormida, por tanto aquello tan maravilloso que le había ocurrido… - Era un sueño – pensó molesta no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, pero normalmente sabía que estaba soñando y esta vez había creído que era real - y precisamente Cloud tenía que interrumpirlo… no, no – pensó calmando su desilusión – eso había sido lo mejor, tenían trabajo que hacer esa noche, no era el mejor momento para soñar, cuando los relevaran por la mañana ya tendría tiempo de dormir.

Se sirvió un café bien cargado del termo que había traído y le ofreció otro a Cloud – la misión era más importante – se dijo bostezando – aunque llevamos ya dos días esperando a que ese supuesto monstruo que habitaba en la zona apareciera. Vigilaban un bosque cercano a Mideel en el cual se suponía que aparecía el monstruo, Vincent y Yuffie montaban guardia a unos kilómetros de ellos, por la mañana serían relevados por un grupo de soldados que exploraría todo el bosque. Tifa trataba de mantenerse despierta pero la mañana anterior no había dormido nada, estar tanto tiempo a solas con Cloud no le estaba haciendo bien, la noche anterior había estado muy tensa, casi ni habían hablado y por la mañana estaba tan nerviosa que no había podido dormir.

- ¡Que vergonzoso! – se reprendió mentalmente – ya no era una niñita como para comportarse de ese modo, desde ese momento dejaría sus sentimientos a un lado, todo iría mejor si lo hacía – se convenció a sí misma y para probar que no se sentía incomoda con la presencia del espadachín apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de este y se prometió mantenerse despierta como fuera.

Cloud la agarró por la cintura y la subió a su regazo, las manos masculinas bajaron por su cuerpo, acariciando cada una de sus curvas lentamente, el corazón de Tifa comenzó a latir frenéticamente, la lengua el recorrió su oreja, sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo, mientras sus manos se detenían sobre los pechos de Tifa, masajeándolos por encima de la ropa. Ella volvió el rostro hacia el.

- Bésame – le pidió Cloud con la voz llena de pasión, su mirada oscurecida de deseo la hizo estremecerse, una mezcla de temor y anhelo la inundaron cuando empezó a acercar sus labios a los del espadachín.

Una música comenzó a sonar, en un primer momento no le prestó atención, pero era insistente y sonaba cada vez más fuerte hasta que la despertó por completo.

La joven solo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había vuelto a dormirse y la volvió a inundar la rabia de lo que aquello significaba, nada había sido real y lo peor de todo, había vuelto a quedarse en la mejor parte.

Miró alrededor, Cloud estaba de pie, al otro lado del claro hablando por teléfono, por lo que supuso que de allí había venido la música que la había despertado. Lanzó una mirada malhumorada hacia el joven, el no tenía la culpa pero ella tenía que mostrar su frustración de algún modo. Cloud colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella.

- Estás muy cansada – afirmó – deberías haberlo dicho antes de venir, así no eres de mucha ayuda – el tono de su voz no podía haber sido más tranquilo pero eso había sonado sospechosamente como un reproche.

- Lo siento – estaba sorprendida por sus palabras aunque debía de reconocer que al dormirse lo había dejado completamente solo, si algo los atacara no solo no estaría preparada sino que encima sería un estorbo.

- No importa, de todos modos esta es la ultima noche de vigilancia – Tifa lo miró sorprendida – Yuffie me ha llamado, ha hablado con Reeve. Cree que la información acerca de la criatura puede estar equivocada, yo estoy de acuerdo, después de varios días de rastreos y de vigilancia constante es muy raro que no hayamos encontrado ningún rastro.

- Pero entonces ¿Qué pasa con los chocobos desaparecidos?, además de los aldeanos que han visto sombras acechándoles cuando pasaban por este lugar.

- Nadie ha sido atacado, por lo que en principio podría deberse a ladrones de chocobos más que a un monstruo.

- Seguramente tengas razón – si se acababa la vigilancia podría respirar en paz de una vez, a demás llevaba dos días sin abrir el bar. – Entonces, si solo es esta noche – pensó bastante aliviada – tengo que mantenerme serena y despierta – se sirvió otra taza de café y comenzó a beber pequeños sorbitos, esta vez no se dormiría.

Cloud la vió dar cabezadas medio dormida y sonrió con tristeza, podía imaginar por algunas palabras que ella había susurrado lo que ella había estado soñando. Lo estaba matando el saber que Tifa estaba teniendo esa clase de sueños, justo delante de el y encima ni siquiera sabía con quien estaba ella soñando – no eso no es malo – se dijo – es mejor no saberlo – la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que solo soñaría algo semejante con un hombre al que amara y no creía que fuera de las que se enamoraban a primera vista, así que podía descartar a la panda de borrachos que solían frecuentar el séptimo cielo y que babeaban descaradamente al verla, el problema venía de que entonces solo quedaban sus amigos y conocidos, descartando a Barret, al que ella quería como a un hermano y a Cid que estaba con Shera y por tanto Tifa jamás se abría fijado en el, quedaban pocos en la lista, Reeve, Vincent… quizá alguno de los turcos, que últimamente se dejaban ver mucho, Cloud sin duda prefería no enterarse.

Se sentó junto a ella, que ya se había quedado completamente dormida. La primera vez que se había dormido esa noche había aprovechado para observarla, no había podido evitarlo, por eso había notado enseguida cuando su sueño la había comenzado a perturbar, inocentemente había creído que ella tenía un mal sueño, pero la mirada molesta que le lanzó al despertar le hizo pensárselo mejor. La segunda vez la tenía apoyada contra el, el rostro de Tifa estaba tan cerca que la tentación de besarla había sido muy fuerte, por eso la había acomodado contra uno de los árboles que tenían tras ellos y se había alejado todo lo posible, pero la escuchó, esos sonidos, esos murmullos, no eran de una pesadilla, a Cloud se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de que Tifa deseaba a algún idiota afortunado. El no podía evitarlo estaba enfadado, ella lo dejaba solo para soñar con ese imbécil, si estaba cansada no debería haber venido.

Cloud la observó dormir de nuevo, esperando a que ella hiciera algo en sueños, parecía tranquila y el aprovechó para acariciar su cabello – tan suave como la seda – pensó, ella se removió en sueños y Cloud la acomodó contra su costado, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tifa. Jamás se habría atrevido de estar ella despierta, pero ahora estaba tan tranquila, parecía un ángel dulce, pura e inocente. Y de pronto Tifa soltó un poco angelical murmullo.

- Tómame… no puedo…más... – a Cloud le hirvió la sangre de celos, tanto que en un principio no notó que el fuerte sonido que se escuchó a continuación era de un disparo, en cuanto su cerebro lo captó se levantó de inmediato, preocupado por el motivo por el cual Vincent podría haber disparado, tan preocupado estaba que no se acordó de que aún sujetaba a Tifa en sus brazos.

Tifa despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el sonido de un disparo, de algún modo había acabado entre los brazos de su amigo, pero no le dio tiempo a avergonzarse antes de que el espadachín se levantara tan rápidamente que la arrastró con el tirándola al suelo.

Estaba apunto de gritarle cuando se percató de lo que significaba ese disparo y la preocupación por lo que pudiera estar pasando al otro extremo del bosque calmó su furia, apresuradamente siguió a través del bosque a Cloud mientras trataba de llamar a Yuffie, pero su teléfono al parecer estaba desconectado, el tuvo más suerte y comenzó a hablar con Vincent. De improviso Cloud paró de correr y Tifa que corría tras el acabó chocando contra su espalda, el rubio apenas le lanzó una mirada molesta por encima del hombro mientras mantenía la conversación con Vincent y volvía sobre sus pasos con expresión enojada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupada. Cloud puso el manos libres y la voz de Vincent así como los gritos enfurecidos de Yuffie que clamaba venganza contra el pistolero llenaron el silencio.

- No se que me pasó – se excusaba Vincent – llevo dos noches a solas con ella y no está quieta ni un segundo, me vuelve loco…

- ¿Has disparado a Yuffie? – Tifa estaba atónita.

- ¿Qué?, no, claro que no.

- No se atrevería – añadió Yuffie – me ha destrozado el móvil.

- Se supone que tenemos que guardar silencio, ¿Tú haces trabajos de espionaje? – Vincent estaba claramente alterado, Tifa jamás había escuchado al pistolero tan alterado – no paraba de llamar por teléfono.

- Porque el no me hace ni caso – se quejó a gritos para que la escucharan – dame el teléfono quiero hablar con ellos.

Una discusión se escuchó al otro lado de la línea si no estuviera escuchando por ella misma jamás se lo habría creído, estaban peleando por el móvil. Poco después la voz de Yuffie llegó más claramente, signo inequívoco de que había conseguido el teléfono.

- Tifa cámbiamelo, no soporto estar con el ni un minuto más, no me deja hacer nada, todo le molesta… eh, Vincent ¿Qué llevas en el bolsillo una linterna?, sácala me la estas clavando en el muslo.

- ¡Apártate!

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué narices me has empujado?

- No vuelvas ha subirte sobre mi – dijo furioso.

- ¿Yuffie? – preguntó Tifa preocupada.

- Estoy bien, ese idiota se ha puesto hecho una furia por nada. Yo solo quería ver lo que llevaba guardado, pero esta bien si no quiere prestarme sus cosas que se las quede. Olvida lo que te he pedido antes Tifa, no pienso darle el gustazo de librarse de mí.

Tras esa palabras Yuffie colgó, Tifa miró a Cloud sonrojada, ¿realmente había ocurrido lo que ella pensaba?

Volvieron al lugar asignado para la vigilancia, el espadachín refunfuñaba en voz baja, seguía molesto y Tifa se sentía responsable, no dejaba de dormirse, seguro que el estaba cansado de estar solo.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó sinceramente apenada. La expresión de Cloud cambió inmediatamente, dejó de fruncir el ceño y de refunfuñar.

- No has hecho nada malo – empezó a decir, parecía incomodo y desvió la vista de ella – son cosas mías.

- No puedo evitar dormirme cada vez que me relajo, estoy exhausta – se justificó ella - y además empiezo a anhelar esos sueños – pensó.

- No me importa que te duermas, es verdad – añadió al ver su expresión incrédula – pero si no soñaras… - Cloud se sonrojó y dos segundos después el rostro de Tifa estaba tan blanco como la cal – el no puede saber lo que estoy soñando ¿O sí? – se preguntó tan avergonzada que incluso le hubiera gustado que los atacaran en ese momento para evitar esta conversación.

- Yo…

- No, no me hagas caso – dijo el – no he dicho nada – no quería explicaciones de ella, prefería no saber más de lo que ya sabía.

Después de eso, Tifa consiguió mantenerse despierta durante dos horas enteras, habló un poco con el durante ese tiempo, cosas irrelevantes, pero no lo miró, estaba muy avergonzada, al final Cloud harto de su incomodidad le dijo:

- Duérmete Tifa, seguro que estarás más cómoda con el que conmigo.

Ella lo miró sonrojada - ¿Realmente Cloud estaba dándole permiso para soñar con el?

- Pero… - empezó a decir pero el la interrumpió.

- Ambos somos adultos, tienes que dormir y si sueñas… pues sueña. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte si alguien nos atacara mientras duermes.

Tifa avergonzada se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, apoyó el costado contra un tronco, estaba tan cansada que seguramente se dormiría en cuanto cerrara los ojos, por eso aceptó la oferta de el y antes de dormirse le dijo:

- Trataré de no soñar contigo esta vez.

Cloud abrió la boca de par en par, asombrado, por suerte Tifa no podía verlo desde la posición en la que estaba, porque inmediatamente se habría dado cuenta de su fallo, el sabía lo que estaba soñando ella pero jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza ser el protagonista de sus sueños.

El espadachín se sentó a unos metros de ella, su cerebro aún estaba atontado por esta información. En su mente solo podía escucharse una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento – Tifa sueña conmigo….Tifa sueña conmigo….

Ella se movió en sueños y Cloud se quedó estático, expectante ante lo que ella estuviera soñando.

No supo como pasó, solo que estaba mirándola dormir y un minuto después la tenía en sus brazos y sus labios rozaban los de ella. Tifa entreabrió los ojos, aún adormilada lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Cloud?

- Lo-lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – se apartó inmediatamente de ella y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente – se que el hecho de que tengas sueños conmigo no me da derecho a besarte, pro-prometo que no volveré ha hacerlo.

- ¿No lo harás? – su voz sonó un poco extraña pero Cloud entendía que ella estuviera afectada por su atrevimiento, al fin y al cabo los sueños eran solo eso, sueños y ese beso había sido real. Asintió con la cabeza y le aseguró que lo más importante para el era su amistad y que no la pondría en peligro por algo así.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó, esa había sido la gota que colmaba el baso, la tensión acumulada durante la noche había sido demasiada y ya le daba igual todo, el monstruo, la vigilancia, la amistad, todo, estaba caliente, frustrada, cansada y muy cabreada. – Me has despertado otra vez – Cloud la miró atónito y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante su tono – cuatro veces, he soñado contigo. Cuatro veces me has dejado en la mejor parte del sueño, ¡¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?!

- Tifa… solo era un sueño… - dijo tratando de razonar con ella ya que obviamente estaba alterada por el cansancio.

- Muy bien Cloud, pues esta vez no lo es y ahora mismo me vas ha pagar las cuatro veces que me has dejado a medias.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!... … estas bromeando, claro.

Tifa saltó sobre el y los dos cayeron al suelo de golpe. Ella lo besó con toda la pasión que sentía por el, Cloud se sintió mareado pero detuvo el beso.

- No estas pensando con claridad – las manos de la luchadora comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Cloud por encima de la ropa, mientras este hablaba rápida y nerviosamente – cuandotecalmescomprenderásqueestoesunerroresobvioque… ¡oh, Dios!... – exclamó con placer cuando Tifa metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Aún con su buena intención de hacerla razonar, el cerebro de Cloud por alguna razón (seguramente debido a que la mayor parte de su sangre ya estaba acumulándose muy lejos del cerebro) no pensó que podía detenerla fácilmente apartándose de ella y la dejó acariciarlo mientras hablaba, cada vez con menos coherencia.

- Nuestra amistad es importante y… no me toques ahí… mis sentimientos están confusos, no quiero equivocarme… sabes lo que siento por Aeris… ¡AY! – protestó cuando Tifa le mordió el hombro como castigo por nombrar a Aeris, aunque enseguida volvió a besarle – si esto sale mal… no puedo perderte a ti también… - Cloud ni siquiera sabía bien que estaba diciendo, pero de algún modo consiguió que Tifa se detuviera, sonrojada y triste.

Así que Cloud se encontró de pronto excitado, medio desnudo y con la mujer a la que amaba al borde de las lagrimas sentada ahorcajadas sobre el.

Lo primero que pensó con un poco de claridad fue que era un completo imbecil. Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Tifa, esta lo abrazó alterada.

- Lo siento, yo no pretendía obligarte, perdóname.

- ¿Obligarme?, Tifa no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Mis sentimientos por ti no están claros, te amo, pero temo que no seas tú la mujer a la que más amo, no puedo estar contigo, no sería justo porque también amo a Aeris.

Tifa se apartó un poco de el para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Si Aeris estuviera aquí… ¿estarías con ella?

- … quizá, no lo sé, con ella era más fácil – a Tifa le dolieron sus palabras pero no dijo nada, ahora que el hablaba por fin acerca de sus sentimientos no sería ella quien lo detuviera. – todo era… normal, me sentía cómodo, cuando estoy contigo me siento inquieto, tenso, si se que me estás mirando, suelo tropezarme, siempre hago alguna estupidez si estás cerca, además siempre he sentido que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

- Pero sí para Aeris…

- …

- ¿Cuándo ella te miraba no te ponías nervioso? - le planteó confusa.

- No.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu corazón no latía frenéticamente cuando la veías llegar?, ¿Cuando ella te sonreía no sentías que las rodillas se te hacían gelatina, cuando mirabas sus ojos el calor no recorría tu pecho?

- La quería mucho, muchísimo, habría muerto en su lugar sin dudarlo, pero mis sentimientos por ella eran más tranquilos, calmados… lo que has descrito… es más parecido a lo que tú me haces sentir. – Cloud estaba avergonzado, si pudiera cortaría aquella conversación ahora mismo, pero Tifa necesitaba saberlo.

- Y es exactamente lo que yo siento por ti – aseguró conmovida, ya no le importaba que el sintiera algo por Aeris. Ahora estaba segura de que Cloud la amaba a ella. – además me provocas muchos otros sentimientos, preocupación, confusión y furia sobre todo.

El espadachín la miró con sorpresa, Tifa nunca había dado muestras ante el más que de su fortaleza y el siempre había sabido que podía apoyarse en ella de ser necesario.

- Cloud tu me amas – tanteó.

- Sí.

- Y me deseas – afirmó esta vez.

- Si – el se sonrojó intensamente, Tifa estaba sobre el, ya debía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Nuestra amistad ya no será la misma después de esto. – le aseguró y Cloud la miró preocupado, ella sonreía con timidez, no parecía molesta en absoluto.

- ¿Eso piensas? – si a ella no le importaba arriesgarse ¿Por qué seguir conteniendo lo que sentía?, ni siquiera sabía como había conseguido aguantarse antes – entonces ¿Ya hemos estropeado nuestra amistad?

- No hay duda – Tifa jamás creyó que perder la amistad de Cloud la podría hacer tan feliz.

- En ese caso… si tú quieres… - propuso tímidamente.

Tifa lo besó en los labios y Cloud respondió al beso con ardor.

- Espera – lo detuvo Tifa preocupada de repente – No volverás ha dejarme a medias ¿Verdad?

- Nunca más – prometió seguro.

Cloud pasó mucho tiempo compensándola por todas y cada una de las veces en que los sueños de la chica habían sido interrumpidos esa noche.

Horas después Tifa estaba profundamente dormida, Cloud completamente despierto y extrañamente en el, relajado y tranquilo, la miraba dormir, su maliciosa mente pensaba despertarla en cuanto ella diera muestras de estar soñando con el.

Un sonido entre los arbustos cercanos lo hizo ponerse alerta, cogió su arma y esperó a que lo que fuese llegara al claro, tenso y a la espera de batalla se sorprendió visiblemente cuando un chocobo enormemente gordo surgió entre los árboles, este lo miró con indiferencia pero soltó un graznido de advertencia antes de seguir su camino, este no estaba solo, tras el un grupo de cuatro chocobos lo siguió , dos dorados, uno verde y otro blanco, extrañamente los mismos colores que los chocobos desaparecidos, estos pasaron ante Cloud sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención y siguieron su camino sin más.

- Entonces ese enorme chocobo era el que había estado robando chocobos… bueno más bien liberándolos ya que al parecer estos lo seguían por voluntad propia – pensó Cloud más tranquilo y volvió junto a Tifa, al final incluso habían completado la misión, pensando en esto recordó que debía informar a Vincent y Reeve sobre lo descubierto pero lo pensó mejor, en lugar de mandarle el mensaje de que había descubierto al culpable, escribió otra cosa, un consejo para Vincent y lo mandó, prefería dejar que Vincent y Yuffie pasaran el resto de la noche a solas, así quizás… - los pensamientos de Cloud fueron interrumpido por un murmullo de Tifa y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Al otro lado del bosque era Yuffie la que sostenía en sus manos el teléfono de Vincent, desde el "incidente" anterior el pistolero se había mantenido a distancia de ella, subido a un árbol se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo estrellado de pie sobre una rama.

Cuando el móvil sonó Yuffie se dirigió a el.

- Tienes un mensaje – aún estaba molesta con el pero podía ser algo importante.

- Léelo tú.

Yuffie así lo hizo sin embargo el mensaje de Cloud no leyó lo que esperaba:

Dile a Yuffie lo que sientes por ella, quizá podrías empezar por explicarle lo que realmente tenías apretado contra su muslo.

* * *

Mi intención es hacer un capítulo más, este sobre Yuffie y Vincent.  
Por eso no os priveis de enviarme vuestras criticas, aunque sean muy malas, acepto sugerencias, es más las agradezco mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimientos varios:

**Aguante yo:** Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Pennyxz:** He tratado de no cambiar mucho a Vincent, pero claro… tenía que darle un poco de vidilla o Yuffie habría tenido que atarlo… ahora que lo pienso… ¡que buena idea!, lo apunto para la próxima.

**Neus:** Yuffie es muy inocente, si, pero eso es peor para Vincent, ya lo verás.

**Rukiachan25:** Piensa mal, piensa mal, que es la mejor manera de acertar. Bueno, aquí dejo un poco más de perversiones, espero que sean de tu gusto.

**Luminos: **Aquí está el capítulo sobre Vincent y Yuffie, personalmente me gustan las dos parejas (por eso siempre acabo escribiendo sobre ambas)

**Vanillex3:** La parte atrevida de Cloud… así es como yo siempre me lo imagino… para los fanfic, claro… no pienses mal…

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2.- Ataque ninja.

Vincent se reprochaba una y otra vez su vergonzoso comportamiento. Al final, después de mucho tiempo intentándolo Yuffie había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.

La tarde anterior cuando habían comenzado su turno de vigilancia la ninja, aburrida, había tratado por todos los medios de sonsacarle información sobre su pasado, había preguntado incesantemente cosas que el prefería no recordar siquiera y que por supuesto se había negado a responderle, al final Yuffie había acabado enfurruñándose por su falta de respuestas y desde ese momento el no había tenido ni un segundo de paz. – Pero eso no es una excusa para mi comportamiento – se dijo. Su móvil sonó en ese momento sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Tienes un mensaje – le informó ella, por su tono de voz supo que aún estaba molesta con el, no se preocupó, realmente lo prefería, así lo dejaría tranquilo un rato.

- Léelo tú. – le respondió, de cualquier modo si era un mensaje sobre la misión ella también debía saberlo.

Yuffie releyó un par de veces el mensaje de Cloud, luego furiosa llegó de un salto a la rama donde Vincent estaba y le lanzó el móvil.

- Lee – le ordenó cuando este lo cogió al vuelo.

La expresión del pistolero mostró turbación, pero solo durante un segundo, enseguida su rostro volvió a estar en completa serenidad.

- ¿No vas ha decir nada sobre esto? – preguntó inquieta.

- No se porque ha escrito algo así, no tiene sentido. – su voz sonaba tranquila pero ni siquiera la miraba cuando le contestó.

Yuffie estaba rabiosa, claramente Vincent le estaba mintiendo, la primera parte del mensaje estaba claro para ella, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que despertaba en Vincent, impaciencia, desesperación y enojo, a veces lo provocaba aposta, quería verlo perder el control, lo que no llegaba a comprender y la enfadaba enormemente, era como Cloud sabía lo que el pistolero llevaba guardado en el bolsillo, sin duda debía haberlo visto cuando estaban todos juntos, esta tarde en la nave de Cid. Solo encontraba una explicación para que Cloud pensara que ella debía saber de que se trataba, Reeve debía haberle dado algún chisme con el que no quería que ella jugase. - Malditos, malpensados, seguían sin confiar en ella después de tantos años, solo un error había cometido y así se lo pagaban, ocultándole algo que seguro era interesante. Furiosa lo agarró por la pechera y tiró de el obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella.

- ¡Mentiroso!, este mensaje está muy claro.

- Puedo explicarlo… – comenzó a justificarse, aunque se detuvo en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la ninja.

- Ninguno os fiáis de mí y me ocultáis cosas, pero Cloud si confía en mí y quiere que me dejes ver lo que estás escondiéndome. – Vincent la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Eso es lo que has entendido…

- No lo niegues. Dámelo. – Yuffie aprovechó que lo tenía sujeto con la mano izquierda para meterle la otra mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, el pistolero trató de alejarse pero el tronco a su espalda le cortó la retirada.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo tratando de apartarla pero ella podía ser muy esquiva cuando quería. – saca la mano.

- No seas crío, haber… donde está – lo notó pero al parecer no estaba exactamente dentro del bolsillo - ¿tienes un bolsillo dentro del bolsillo? – miró a Vincent y se quedó inmóvil, la furia estaba claramente pintada en su cara, la furia y algo más oscurecía su mirada.

- Estás jugando con fuego – por algún motivo que ella no entendió su voz la hizo estremecer – saca la mano.

Yuffie tiró hacia fuera, pero no pudo sacar la mano.

- Creo que se me ha enganchado la pulsera – dijo antes de tironear hacia dentro y hacia fuera tratando de soltarse. Vincent soltó un gruñido muy poco humano antes de sujetarla del brazo para que se estuviese quieta y poder desengancharla el mismo. Luego la apartó de el.

- No vuelvas ha hacer algo así nunca más. – le advirtió antes de saltar del árbol para alejarse de ella todo lo posible.

- ¿Por qué no puedes prestármelo?, ¡No voy ha robarlo! – Yuffie se sentía un poco extrañada ante la cabezonería del pistolero y lo siguió tratando de convencerlo, cada vez tenía más curiosidad.

Vincent se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, estaba claro que no lo dejaría en paz en toda la noche y aún faltaban cuatro horas para que los recogieran.

- Escúchame, esto no es lo que pareces creer – le explicó – no tengo nada que tu quieras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Por qué no mejor me lo dejas ver y salimos de dudas? – le propuso.

- No – dijo con rotundidad para luego añadir para si mismo – no me hagas decirte lo que es…

- Dime al menos si es un arma – pidió poniendo carita de pena.

- No lo es.

- Tampoco es una linterna… - supuso.

- No, y deja ya de tantear que esto no es un juego.

- Si no fuera algo que me gustaría tener Cloud no te habría escrito eso – afirmó, la carita de pena había desaparecido y en su lugar había una férrea determinación.

- Te juro que solo me interesa a mí.

- … - la ninja estuvo en silencio un minuto antes de decir - ¿Por qué no me lo dejas un rato Vince?, un ratito pequeñito.

El pistolero se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un claro gesto de cansancio y resignación.

- Siéntate Yuffie – le pidió señalándole un gran tocón que había al borde del claro. Ella obedeció, (solo para que la dejara probar lo que llevaba escondido) y se sentó expectante. Vincent la miró y suspiró resignado.

- Aún faltan horas para que vengan a buscarnos y no puedo dejarte sola… voy ha decirte que fue lo que notaste cuando estabas sentada sobre mí, pero… - le costaba hablar de aquello, era completamente abochornante – por favor no preguntes nada y no quiero comentarios.

- ¿Después me lo dejarás probar? – Preguntó sin poder contenerse pero en cuanto Vincent le lanzó una mirada molesta rectificó – no he dicho nada…

El le dio la espalda antes de hablar, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que había ocurrido y la por otra parte normal reacción de su cuerpo hacia el estímulo que era Yuffie sentada sobre el dando saltitos para tratar de alcanzar su teléfono. No podía mirarla, no si realmente debía explicárselo, aunque no quería hacerlo y si hubiese otra salida no lo haría, pero entonces ¿Cómo la aguantaría cuatro horas más persiguiéndolo? – no me servirá de nada quedarme aquí callado – se dio valor así mismo.

- Yuffie… - comenzó avergonzado, sin mirarla ni por un momento – lo que tratas de coger, es… - no sabía como decirlo sin sonar soez – es… una parte de mi cuerpo – terminó diciendo, sinceramente no quería ni pensar en como ella habría reaccionado ante estas palabras y alejándose todo lo que pudo, sin llegar a dejarla sola, se ocultó en el bosque.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confundida, pero Vincent no le respondió, lo miró alejarse de ella sin volverse ni una vez.

Una parte de su cuerpo, en ese lugar en concreto y con esa forma…la ninja no tuvo que pensar mucho para descubrir que era lo que llevaba media noche tratando de cogerle a Vincent.

El rostro de Yuffie cambió varias veces en solo un minuto, primero mostró su asombro, ella jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que el pistolero pudiera reaccionar así por ella, luego se sonrojó avergonzada para ponerse blanca de la impresión cuando se acordó de la cantidad de veces que le había pedido a Vincent que se lo dejara probar – ¡Todo esto es culpa del confuso mensaje de Cloud! – Pensó – un momento… pensándolo desde otro punto de vista y ya sabiendo lo que significaba la segunda parte del mensaje, la parte de: Dile a Yuffie lo que sientes por ella… ¿podría ser…? bueno estaba el hecho de que cuando lo tocó el estaba… - la ninja se sonrojó al recordarlo - … a tono, digamos… ¿quizá porque estaba sobre el? Y hacía un rato cuando le había metido la mano en el bolsillo Vincent estaba igual, estaba claro que al menos su cuerpo la consideraba una mujer atractiva. Cloud había enviado el mensaje por algún motivo quizá había alguna posibilidad de que Vincent sintiera interés en ella. – Debe haber algún modo de descubrirlo y yo lo encontraré – se juró.

Por supuesto como ninja que era la habían enseñado cientos de técnicas para lograr sus objetivos, en los mese anteriores a su marcha de Wutai para buscar materia, habían comenzado a enseñarle algunos "trucos" para sonsacar información a los hombres, técnicas de seducción, las había llamado su profesora y aunque siempre la reñía por no prestar atención a sus clases ella sabía que se había quedado con el concepto básico de las técnicas, recordaba que después de meses de enseñanza su profesora había renunciado y con lagrimas en los ojos le había dicho que ya no seguiría enseñándola y le había aconsejado que usara las técnicas de lucha, eso debía significar que ya lo había aprendido todo de ella ¿no?... siempre le había quedado esa duda.

- ¡NO! – Se prohibió a sí misma – no puedo flaquear, tengo que descubrir los sentimientos de Vincent… aunque solo sea porque no podré quitármelo de la cabeza hasta que lo haga… será difícil – pensó mirando en dirección a las sombras donde el pistolero estaba oculto en ese momento – está avergonzado, lo primero que tengo que hacer es tranquilizarle y luego ¡Atacaré!

Caminó hasta donde Vincent estaba, sabía que el estaría mirando en cualquier dirección excepto hacia ella, por lo que llegaría hasta el sin que se percatara de ello y no le daría tiempo a escabullirse. Estaba a más de tres metros cuando la detuvo diciendo:

- ¿Qué quieres? – su tono era de enfado pero Yuffie no se rindió.

- No tienes porque avergonzarte, entiendo que es algo normal en los hombres y se que no es nada personal.

- Yo no soy así – iba ha decir pero se lo pensó mejor, ya había demostrado ante ella que si lo era, así que no dijo nada solo trató de ignorarla lo mejor que pudo, pero ella se interpuso en su campo de visión.

- Te habría pasado "eso" con cualquiera ¿verdad?

- … - el no sabía que hacer, al parecer Yuffie estaba dándole una salida, si decía que sí, que le habría pasado lo mismo si otra hubiese estado en el lugar de ella podrían olvidarse de este asunto tan vergonzoso, por lo que dijo:

- Si – aunque claramente era una mentira, en su vida solo se había sentido tan nervioso, susceptible y fuera de sí mismo una vez, cuando estaba con Lucrecia y ahora le estaba ocurriendo con Yuffie, pero lucharía, no volvería a caer a los pies de ninguna mujer, la ultima vez había cometido tantos errores que le asustaba la idea de volver a enamorarse de nuevo.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo ella, parecía feliz – entonces no hay ningún problema – a su pesar que se lo tomara tan bien molestó a Vincent. – Estaba pensando – siguió diciendo ella – que ya que hemos delatado nuestra posición, por culpa de tu disparo – añadió por lo bajo – impidiendo cualquier posibilita de que el monstruo venga aquí… bueno, que me aburro, quiero dar una vuelta.

- No puedo dejarte ir sola, podrían atacarte.

- Entonces ven conmigo – dijo, necesitaba pensar y estando quieta se ponía muy nerviosa, un poco de ejercicio saltando y corriendo de rama en rama le sentaría genial ahora mismo.

- Mejor no.

- Yo voy a ir – aseguró.

- Yuffie… - empezó en tono de advertencia.

- Voy a ir – insistió – porque si no me hubieses roto el móvil podría irme un rato ya que te podría llamar si me ocurriera algo, así que… ¿Por qué tengo yo que aburrirme por tu culpa? – le dijo tratando de que se sintiera culpable.

- Solo una vuelta corta – se rindió. Vincent no podía contra la insistencia de la ninja, era demasiado pesada y cabezota.

Antes de que Yuffie pudiera responder algo el teléfono de Vincent comenzó a sonar.

- Es Tifa – le dijo y contestó la llamada. - ¡Hey, Tifa! – la saludó.

- ¿Yuffie?, ¿aún tienes el teléfono de Vincent?

- Si, me lo debe.

- Oh, bien. Cloud me ha contado que ha visto al monstruo y que se trata de un chocobo que está liberando a otros de su especie, nada que nos concierna, por eso había pensado en llamar a Reeve e informarle, podríamos marcharnos en media hora.

- ¡NO! – Yuffie necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con Vincent si quería descubrir la verdad.

- Pero, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

- He leído el mensaje de Cloud – la informó y Tifa se quedó callada, al parecer estaba al corriente de dicho mensaje.

- No te preocupes, nos recogerán en menos de cuatro horas.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hasta entonces?... ten cuidado Yuffie, no me gustaría que salieras lastimada de todo este asunto.

- Tranquila, ya lo hemos resuelto.

- Muy bien… - Tifa no parecía muy convencida de ello.

- Tengo que colgar ahora, Vincent y yo nos vamos a correr juntos.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Tifa pero tarde ya que la ninja acababa de colgar.

Vincent le dio la espalda a Yuffie pero esta podría jurar que el rostro de este estaba sonrojado cuando se había vuelto - pero ¿Por qué? El no podía escuchar las palabras de Tifa por lo que no sabía que ya podían irse – Se preguntó extrañada – y yo no he hecho nada ahora.

- ¡Eh, Vince!, ¿No nos vamos a correr?

- Si, claro… tu primero - ¿eso era una sonrisa?, Yuffie se preguntó si de nuevo se estaba perdiendo algún dato importante.

No lo había podido evitar, la inocencia de la ninja era demasiado para el, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ella misma estaba haciendo o diciendo. - Pero tenía que contenerse, debía protegerla de si mismo – fueron sus pensamientos antes de seguirla por el bosque.

Ella iba delante, cada poco se volvía para cerciorarse de que Vincent la seguía, tenía planeadas varias estrategias, pero no sabía bien como llevarlas a cabo. Yuffie saltó sobre la rama del próximo árbol, pero iba distraída y su pierna se dobló, resbaló y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! – Se quejó de dolor agarrándose la pierna cuando Vincent llegó hasta ella – me duele mucho.

- Cúrate – le dijo insensiblemente.

- Yo… he dejado las materias dentro de mi bolsa.

- … - Vincent no hizo ningún comentario, pero le preocupó que Yuffie pudiera haberse olvidado de algo que normalmente era tan importante para ella como lo eran las materias.

- No se como he podido olvidarlas – Yuffie parecía dolorida y el no tenía materias a mano, ya que ella había insistido en llevar incluso las suyas. Por lo que no era momento para atosigarla. Tratando de no pensarlo mucho, la cogió en sus brazos.

La ninja no dijo nada más, avergonzada bajó la vista pero reunió el valor como para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del pistolero. La sensación, si no contaba el dolor de su pierna, era muy agradable, podía notar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Vincent así como el calor de su cuerpo.

El camino de vuelta fue muy rápido, al parecer no podía esperar a quitársela de encima. – tenía que poder aprovechar esta situación a su favor – pensó maquiavélicamente.

Vincent había tratado de que no sufriera mucho, pero no había podido evitar que le doliera cada vez que saltaba de un árbol a otro, lo había notado por la fuerza con la que la ninja lo agarraba. Al llegar al claro la depositó con mucho cuidado en el suelo, pero tras darle la bolsa de las materias, la ignoró por completo. Por lo que se curó la pierna ella misma y después, ya sintiéndose completamente recuperada abrazó la bolsa de materias contra su pecho pidiéndoles perdón por haberlas olvidado.

Vio que Vincent la miraba y recordó que debía comenzar con su plan ahora que lo había madurado lo suficiente, se armó de valor y comenzó con su primer ataque.

Ataque 1.- Coquetería.

Desde donde se encontraba, sentada en el suelo frente a el, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Vincent, trató de poner la cara más seductora que pudo y parpadeó coquetamente, eso debía atraer la mirada del pistolero y si este mostraba alguna reacción ella lo sabría de inmediato.

Si que la mostró, no se quedó parado mirándola, se acercó a ella, se arrodilló a su lado y cogió el rostro de la ninja en sus manos. Yuffie se sonrojó intensamente y pensó – si que soy buena en esto – Vincent levantó su cara hacia el y la miró a los ojos intensamente antes de decir:

- ¿Se te ha metido algo en los ojos?

- Menudo chasco – pensó.

- Ya estoy bien, se me ha quitado solo – aseguró apartando las manos del pistolero de ella, un poco molesta. Su primer intento había sido un fiasco – bueno, no pasa nada – se animó a sí misma – ahora viene el segundo ataque:

Ataque 2.- Desvalida.

- Vincent… - lo llamó con voz suave - ¿no tienes frío? Estoy helada – le dijo cuando este la miró y para darle credibilidad tiritó ligeramente – ahora – pensó – Vincent vendrá, se sentará a mi lado y me pondrá un brazo alrededor de los hombros, dándome calor con su cuerpo y entonces yo… - no llegó a acabar el pensamiento ya que Vincent se había quitado la capa y se la había lanzado encima diciendo:

- Si te vistieras un poco más no tendrías frío, para luego ignorarla de nuevo.

Yuffie quería gritar de frustración - ¿Qué significaba aquello, el no aprovecharía la situación para acercarse a ella? ¿No se supone que le gusto?... tranquila – se dijo, hay que pasar a algo menos sutil, pero antes…tengo hambre, creo que voy a comer.

* * *

Pensaba hacerlo todo en un solo capítulo, pero me estaba quedando muy largo así que lo dejo aquí por ahora, hasta el próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecimientos:

**Neus:** Si Vincent hubiera dicho eso… pobrecito… imagínate lo que podría haberle hecho Yuffie en esa parte tan delicada de pensar que llevaba algún trozo de Jenova…

**Pennyxz:** Gracias por tu animo, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado (ya que es el ultimo).

**Rukiachan25:** No te preocupes por Yuffie tiene técnicas de sobra para poner a Vincent de rodillas… lo malo es que no se le dan bien…

**Vanillex3: **Si que es insistente, pero yo creo que esa es la mejor virtud de Yuffie, ya que cuanto más difícil se lo ponga Vincent más se empeñará ella en sus planes.

**Prix:** Me alegra que te gustaran los sueños de Tifa, te aseguro que están basado en sueños reales… ejem, ejem, de Tifa quiero decir… (creo que me he delatado…)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3.- La presa de Yuffie.

Tifa se había asegurado de que no pasaran hambre durante las largas noches de vigilancia, como siempre una gran caja con su cena era parte de su equipamiento.

Yuffie abrió la fiambrera de comida y un tanto desanimada pensaba en un plan más atrevido, Algo más fuerte con lo que seducir al pistolero ya que al parecer los métodos sutiles no surtían efecto. Por un instante se quedó extasiada ante la visión de los postres, pequeños bizcochos de crema, merengues y tarta de chocolate.

La ninja suspiró con adoración mirando a la bandeja. Cuando bajó la mano para coger uno de los dulces notó la mirada de Vincent sobre ella, lo miró sin que el se diera cuenta por el rabillo del ojo, - ¿acaso el la miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta?... eso era un avance… - pensó, pero sentirse observada la ponía nerviosa, herró al tratar de coger el pastel y su mano acabó cubierta de merengue. Lógicamente no pensaba desperdiciar ese delicioso dulce, por lo que comenzó a lamer el merengue de su mano.

- mmm – ronroneó embriagada por el dulce sabor - Tifa simplemente se había superado – pensó mientras seguía lamiendo el merengue con pasión.

Escuchó un jadeo ahogado a su izquierda.

- ¿mm? – lo miró, extrañada ante aquel sonido tan poco habitual en el pistolero y lo descubrió mirándola con expresión torturada. Se metió un dedo en la boca para chupar el merengue mientras se preguntaba si a Vincent le molestaba verla comer – Quizás piensa que le voy a manchar la capa – pensó y para hacerle rabiar metió el dedo en el pastel y siguió comiéndoselo a lametones sonriéndose con maldad ante la expresión incomoda del pistolero – en fin… - se dijo cuando acabó con el pastel, ya llena y satisfecha – a seguir con la seducción.

Se inclinó hacia delante, lo miró con los ojos entornados (trataba de poner una mirada seductora) y muy despacio pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios, llamando su atención con el movimiento. El pistolero la miró como hipnotizado y ella sonrió encantada y comenzó a juguetear mordisqueándose el labio inferior – Vincent no deja de mirarme – pensó entusiasmada hasta que el habló.

- Toma – le dijo lanzándole un pañuelo – te vas ha hacer daño si sigues así, no estarías llena de merengue si comieras como es debido. – Yuffie se quedó estática un segundo - ¿Vincent pensaba que estaba lamiéndose los restos de pastel de los labios? – abochornada se pasó el pañuelo por la cara, solo para simular ante el pistolero y descubrió horrorizada que tenía merengue en la mejilla. – No, no se rendiría, no por un fallo sin importancia como este. Más decidida que nunca comenzó a hacer posturitas sexis, eso no se lo había enseñado nadie, lo había visto en la tele y a la protagonista le había funcionado muy bien. Se recostó, apoyándose en un brazo, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, acariciaba su cabello, enroscándolo en un dedo y miraba a Vincent con interés, pero este no le prestó atención así que cambio de postura, se puso de lado, apartando un poco la capad e Vincent que llevaba puesta, para mostrar bien sus piernas y siguió enroscándose el pelo en el dedo, pero nada. Se sentó de rodillas, pensaba poner otra postura de las que había visto, pero cuando trató de quitar el dedo de su cabello este se había quedado pillado entre el pelo, tironeó de el para soltarle y justo en ese momento a Vincent le dio por mirarla.

El muy descarado sonrió al verla, Yuffie avergonzada se dio la vuelta pero Vincent se acercó para ayudarla a soltarse.

- ¿No puedes estarte quieta?, ¿quieres que te deje un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para que te entretengas dibujando, o escribiendo?

- Lo voy a matar – pensó furiosa – ya no puedo más con este hombre… calma, calma – se dijo manteniendo una discusión mental consigo misma – si lo mato no habrá servido de nada tanto trabajo, debe haber alguna manera.

Tenía que hacer algo grande, pero de forma que pareciera natural y no premeditado (aunque realmente lo fuera). Comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro del claro, pensando la mejor manera de acercarse al pistolero. En su veinteava vuelta, Vincent, que ya se había cansado de verla caminar de un lado a otro y perturbado aún por lo ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos le preguntó en un tono un poco más bruscamente de lo que planeaba:

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Bueno...yo... - buscó algo que decirle que no le hiciera sospechar. Agachó los hombros y se quejó, estaba dolorida, tensa. Todos los músculos de su espalda y hombros estaban agarrotados, debido a la tensión. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea que solucionaría los dos problemas de una vez. - ¡Oh, Vince! - comenzó ella su actuación - no quería molestarte... es solo que... - y acabó con un gran suspiro.

Vincent se estremeció de miedo al notar el sobreactuado tono de la ninja que claramente estaba tramando alguna de sus travesuras. Así que se lo pensó mejor y no le preguntó nada más, dos minutos después una Yuffie irritada le dijo:

- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿No ves que estoy mal o es que no te preocupa? ¿No vas ha preguntarme que me pasa?

- ... - suspiró resignado – de acuerdo... Yuffie, ¿Qué te ocurre, te sientes mal?

La ninja pasó por alto el tono aburrido de Vincent.

- Tengo la espalda fatal y los hombros agarrotados... si alguien pudiera darme un masaje... - insinuó con cara picarona.

- A mi no me mires - le advirtió sobrecogido por su insinuación.

- Muy bien, pero si me siento mal no tengo otra opción más que quejarme...

Se quitó la capa de Vincent y atrevidamente la tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre ella, de espaldas a el y justo delante suyo. Y comenzó a quejarse sin cesar de lo mal que se encontraba, de lo mal amigo que era Vincent y de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Tifa y Cloud.

El pistolero sonrió, aunque a veces Yuffie lo tentaba de forma insoportable, en momentos como ese, en los que ella se comportaba como una niña cabezota el volvía a sentirse a salvo, cabreado, cansado y arto de sus locuras y tozudeces pero a salvo. En ese momento en el que Yuffie era menos tentadora para el Vincent se confió.

- Ven aquí – murmuró. Si lo pensaba con calma no era nada extraño que le hubiera pedido algo así, de donde ella venía que un amigo diera un masaje a otro no era algo tan importante – pensó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Se quitó la garra metálica y sus manos tocaron los hombros desnudos de la ninja, notar su suave y cálida piel le produjo una sensación que prefería no analizar, trató de no pensar demasiado en quien era la dueña de aquellos hombros y comenzó a pensar cosas menos sugerentes, no le fue posible, Yuffie ronroneaba encantada y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se detuvo cuando la escuchó gemir con satisfacción, era demasiado para el, todo el cuerpo de Vincent estaba en tensión, no pudo soportarlo más y se apartó de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se quejó esta haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- … - Vincent pensó rápidamente en una excusa para alejarse de allí – he escuchado un ruido, quédate aquí voy ha investigarlo.

Yuffie sabía que mentía, ella no había escuchado nada - pero ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? ¿Tenía que desnudarse ante el para que notara que estaba interesada? Muy bien, se acabaron las sutiles tácticas, olvidaría por completo las enseñanzas de su profesora y lo haría a su modo.

Unos minutos de caminata más tarde Vincent se dio cuenta horrorizado de que había dejado que Yuffie lo excitara de nuevo, cada vez era más difícil para el resistirse a los encantos de la ninja. - ¿Qué puedo hacer si ya no puedo verla como la niña irritante que era? - no quería alejarse de ella, le gustaba y no solo físicamente, había algo en ella que lo atraía, como un insecto era atraído hacia la luz, el problema era que Yuffie parecía brillar más cada segundo que pasaba.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, no había necesidad de huir así, lo único que tenía que hacer era controlarse así mismo no era como si ella sintiera lo mismo por el.

En cuanto llegó al claro notó que algo extraño pasaba, Yuffie parecía nerviosa (más de lo normal) no dejaba de menearse de un lado a otro y lo miró con una gran sonrisa mientras lo llamaba con la mano para que se acercara a ella, esto le olía muy mal e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, eso fue un error ya que quedó atrapado por la trampa de la ninja, una red lo atrapó y quedó colgado bocabajo, todo su cuerpo aprisionado por la red que lo envolvía por completo dejándole los brazos pegados al cuerpo y por tanto inmovilizados. No podía moverse, así que solo pudo verla avanzar hacia el, su cara estaba a la altura del pecho de Yuffie, por lo que era incomodo mirarla a la cara, aún así se esforzó por levantar la vista de su pecho.

- Jajajajaja – rió la ninja encantada dando saltitos alrededor de la red – te tengo Vince, no puedes escapar – aseguró – no tienes materias y tu garra está aquí – la cogió de donde el la había dejado cuando comenzó a darle el masaje – solo tienes la pistola y no vas ha soltarte de esa red a valazos ¿cierto?... pareces el capullo de una mariposa – siguió riéndose de el.

- A que estás jugando ahora… - dijo tratando de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible aunque realmente el no lo estuviera.

- No estoy jugando, estoy harta, luego soy yo la que no se está quieta, pero tú no dejas de huir de mí cada vez que me acerco, ahora vamos a hablar.

- … … … muy bien – se resignó pensando que le gustaría que les recogieran de una buena vez.

- ¡Genial! te haré unas preguntas si me respondes te liberaré…primera pregunta: ¿Te gusto?

- …

- Vincent si no hablas conmigo no te soltaré – le advirtió, esto era muy importante y quería saber la verdad.

- No pienso responder a tus preguntas, esperaré a que vengan por nosotros – lo peor de todo era que el pistolero ni siquiera parecía estar molesto por lo que había hecho, estaba la mar de tranquilo colgado como un murciélago, mirándola con indiferencia.

La ninja observó su rostro que quedaba coartado por la red – no era justo que incluso así fuese tan hermoso – pensó. Acercó la mano hasta el que la miró con una ligera inquietud – no, el no admitiría nada, no así.- la ninja reunió todo el valor que pudo y se dispuso a aclarar sus propios sentimientos frente a el.

- Siempre he sentido algo por ti – comenzó Yuffie a decir mientras con las puntas de los dedos acariciaba su mejilla – al principio me molestaba tu actitud, siempre tan distante, tan frío – sus dedos subieron recorriendo la mandíbula del pistolero, este había bajado la mirada a los pies de la ninja pero eso no la desanimó – pronto me di cuenta de cómo tus ojos brillan llenos de vida cuando te enfadas y no pude evitarlo, quiero verte sentir, aunque sea rabia, me conformaba con eso, con hacerte enojar hasta esta noche – sus dedos rozaron suavemente los labios de Vincent y notó como a este se le cortaba la respiración un instante – el mensaje de Cloud… ahora se que puedo excitarte, Vince – el pistolero puso una expresión de completa vergüenza, su rostro estaba rojo y se notaba claramente molesto. Yuffie sonrió encantada – casi pareces humano ahora.

- No se que pretendes, pero no voy a seguir tu juego. Solo dime que quieres de mí.

- … ¿Qué quiero? Llevo casi dos horas tratando de seducirte ¿No lo has notado? – preguntó asombrada de que el no hubiese notado nada distinto en su comportamiento.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas – se dijo Vincent – al menos no tenía que juzgarse tan mal a el mismo por sentir lo que sentía por ella, si realmente le había estado provocando, pero necesitaba confirmarlo, quizá Yuffie pudiera ser retorcida y manipuladora cuando lo necesitaba pero también había algo inocente e ingenuo en ella que le impedía creer que fuese tan buena actuando.

- Así que… hacer que te trajera en brazos hasta aquí, comer de ese modo y pedirme que te diera un masaje… todo eso era premeditado…

- ¿Eso? – Preguntó sorprendida – eso no era mi método de seducción, todo eso ha sido sin querer, excepto el masaje… pero no creí que te incomodara tanto como para largarte así. - Vincent no sabía que era más patético el no haber notado sus tácticas o el hecho de ser seducido por el comportamiento y acciones normales en la ninja.- Como sea, te has sentido tentado por mí… - siguió diciendo ella encantada.

Yuffie acercó su rostro al de Vincent, cuando este se dio cuenta de que trataba de besarlo pensó rápidamente en una manera de impedirlo, para bien o para mal estaba colgado por lo que comenzó a balancearse impidiéndole que lo besara. La ninja soltó un gruñido de frustración muy poco femenino y lo sujetó apretándolo contra su cuerpo, y dada la altura a la que estaba colgado su cara quedó aplastada contra los pequeños pechos de la ninja.

Vincent gimió con dolor – esto es demasiado para que lo aguante un ser humano – pensó, tratando de alejarse de ella, pero no lo soltaba, una vez que comprendió que Yuffie no lo soltaría hasta que se estuviera quieto dejó de debatirse y se vio libre por fin.

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer conmigo? – le preguntó furioso ya sin tratar de fingir una calma que no sentía.

- Quiero que admitas lo que sientes por mi – dijo agachándose hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura – me habría resignado si fueras feliz, porque eso es lo que yo quiero verte feliz, pero no lo eres y si quieres ser desgraciado puedes serlo conmigo – terminó diciendo. Vincent no sabía si reír o llorar ante esas palabras ¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo esto? Esa mujer lo volvería loco si la dejaba y ya era demasiado mayor como para rendirse ante ella.

- Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, solo eres una niña que se ha encaprichado de algo que no puede tener, no puedes seguir así Yuffie madura de una vez. – le dijo al final – si quieres que sea feliz libérame y déjame tranquilo.

Su respuesta le dolió, ella le había abierto su corazón y el le decía algo así. – Si eso es lo que quieres – se dijo y lanzó el shuriken cortando con el la cuerda que mantenía atado a Vincent a la rama, y haciendo que este cayera al suelo con un gran golpe.

El pistolero se levantó del suelo con la mano sobre la cabeza, le dolía y no era para menos ya que había recibido todo el golpe de la caída en ella.

- No te comprendo, primero dices esas cosas… y luego tratas de matarme, a eso me refería, tienes prontos de niña malcriada.

- ¡Y tú qué! – Yuffie estaba furiosa – el señor maduro y responsable – le dijo en tono sarcástico - ¡Ja!, lo único que haces es huir como un cobarde de tus propios sentimientos.

Vincent apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba furioso, trataba de protegerla y ella se enfadaba. – Quizá deba darle una lección – pensó fuera de sí.

- Y tu no quieres que hulla ¿Verdad? – dijo Vincent en un murmullo cogiendola por el brazo y acercándola a el - ¿Quieres saber lo que pasaría si no me controlo? – la apretó contra su pecho rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Yuffie. El estaba muy cansado de todo ya, de los juegos de de la ninja, de lo que esta le hacía sentir, de no poder controlar ni las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. - ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando haces todo esto a un hombre? – preguntó tratando de asustarla, así quizá la acobardaría y lo dejaría en paz.

Pero Yuffie no reaccionó como el pensaba, en lugar de apartarlo de un empujón como el pensaba y huir despavorida se apretó más contra el.

- Quiero saberlo – murmuró descaradamente. Ya que al parecer había conseguido interesarlo, no iba a ser ella quien se echara atrás. Se colgó del cuello de Vincent y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta que pudo besarlo. Vincent aún estaba desconcertado por la respuesta de la ninja y no puso resistencia alguna, solo cuando sus labios se rozaron se dio cuenta de hasta donde estaba llegando esta situación.

- No era esto lo que pretendía – murmuró con la voz enronquecida.

- ¿De verdad no te gusto Vince? – le dijo apenada.

Vincent acarició la sonrojada mejilla de Yuffie.

- Me gustas, demasiado.

La ninja lo miró, primero sorprendida, luego encantada.

- Sabes que desde el momento en que has dicho esto ya no puedes hacer nada para protegerte de mí, estas perdido. – vio como los ojos del pistolero se oscurecían de enfado. – me gusta cuando estás así, pareces tan vivo, con los ojos llenos de furia…

- No es furia… - la informó apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo, quería que ella supiera todo lo que el estaba sintiendo, era la ultima oportunidad que tendría Yuffie de apartarlo de si misma y por el bien de ella y el suyo propio Vincent esperaba que ella escogiera dejarlo en paz. – me estás matando.

- ¡Oh, si! – Dijo sin ninguna vergüenza – ya lo noto, tienes razón, te estoy matando… lentamente porque esta parte de tu cuerpo – dijo señalando entre ellos – ya está tiesa. – Vincent se rió sin humor.

- Deja de jugar o llegará el momento en que no pueda detenerme.

- ¿Es eso una promesa? – Vincent la miró mal y la ninja entendió el no estaba conforme con lo que estaba ocurriéndoles, pero ella podía darle más tiempo – está bien… - le dijo separándose de el un poco - escoge Vince podemos ir despacio, no hay porque apresurarse o puedes tratar de escapar de mi y yo te perseguiré incesantemente y al final acabaré seduciéndote.

- … despacio entonces…

Tras esta conversación se besaron y besaron y besaron, pero no pasaron de eso ya que Vincent estaba empeñado en "protegerla", pero a Yuffie le quedaron unos interrogantes que quería aclarar, por eso una vez llegaron al séptimo cielo y subieron a la habitación de invitados que compartían ella le preguntó:

- Vincent ahora que somos novios me dejarás ver tú…

- ¡NO! – la interrumpió el escandalizado a mitad de la frase.

- Pero si no sabes lo que iba ha decir – se quejó torciendo el morro molesta - … entonces para que somos novios, eres un estrecho.

- Solo he accedido a esto para que me dejaras de perseguir.

- Ah… ¿Si?... Bueno, bueno… - cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave – eso tendremos que discutirlo en profundidad… - dijo planeando una estrategia adecuada mientras Vincent esperaba su próximo movimiento con una mezcla de temor, curiosidad y ansia.

* * *

Bueno, esto se acabó, lo que ocurrirá apartir de que Yuffie cerrara la puerta lo dejo a vuestra imaginación (pensad mal). Y recordad que acepto criticas de cualquier tipo.


End file.
